Lake House Killings
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *Collab with T1gerCat* A weekend filled with fun and four friends. What happens when three turn up dead and one missing?


**.**

**Two bored authors. a Collab. Viola! T1gerCat's idea, my challenge. our muses combined :D**

**and the fun, dont forget the fun and mystery ;) i love our April...:P now, i don't particularly ship Bonnie-Jeremy or Matt-April (_maybe a twing_..), but, it just fits :)**

**Im so proud of this :D**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

Lake House Killings

**NO POV**

He racked his hand in his darkened blond locks

"Matt…I just need to know what happened"

The blond sheriff soothed, draping blanket on his shoulders. He looked up at her, something playing before his eyes, before closing them, drawing in a breath and exhaling, white mist appearing.

"You have to tell me what happened Matt, I know they're your friends and it's hard, just try"

She looked at him again, dropping to his level, one hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Liz's blue orbs, the sincerity in them, before taking another breath.

"It all started at the lake house" he said in a low voice, looking right at the sheriff

_. . ._

**Matt POV**

Laughing and joking we jumped out of the blue truck parking it.

"You have the keys?"

Jeremy asked as he walked to the gates that marked the Forbes property. I nodded and fished the key-chain Caroline had given me that same morning from my pocket. Tossing them to Jeremy, I walked back to the car to help the girls with their bags.

April gave me a brilliant smile and placed the paper bag with the groceries in my arms.

"Thanks"

I deadpanned causing my girlfriend to laugh at me before Bonnie took her chance to hand me their overnight bags, and ran to Jeremy who was laughing at me.

"Why do women pack so much?"

I asked him. He shook his head.

"Beats me. It's not like they'll get to wear everything"

He joked causing Bonnie to push him backwards and land in the water.

"Women"

We said together. I piled the bags in the faded green boat and gave a hand to get Jeremy out of the water. Together we pushed to the water, helped the girls get in and rowed it to the lake house.

"Why couldn't Caroline come?"

April asked from her place next to Bonnie.

"She didn't say but she handed the keys"

We hoped off the faded green boat, as Jeremy and I tied it to the pier, the girls already halfway to the lake-house.

"And we're the handworkers again"

Jeremy said with a hint of a smile, tearing his glance from the retreating brunette.

"At least we're useful"

I joked, piling up the bags and leaving Jeremy with the groceries. We walked to the cabin like house.

"Caroline's been holding out"

Jeremy laughed, dropping the bags in the kitchen area.

"Not really"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, walking towards the kitchen isle.

"We used to camp out here"

I filled in,

"And all the parents would be down at the Gilbert house"

I smiled at the familiar pre-vampires memory . April looked left out; grabbing things and piling them up in different cabinets as Bonnie and Jeremy talked way.

"Working already?"

I asked, placing my hands on her sides, making her jump.

"Someone needs to" she said softly. I tucked a black strand behind her ear,

"I'm hungry"

Jeremy hollered,

"geez"

Bonnie jumped, placing a hand on her heart,

"Could you be any louder?"

Jeremy opened his mouth when April cut him,

"It wasn't a challenge"

laughter pooled out on Jeremy's expense,

"Yeah yeah guys, wanna order pizza?"

"Or make pizza?"

I suggested, holding out a flour box. Not soon after, everyone was covered with patches of white,

"Stop!"

April squealed, holding both her hands up.

"Guess wearing black today wasn't a good idea"

Bonnie laughed at the younger girl shirt, only to get a splatter of the white powder thrown on her

"Oh it's back on!"

Bonnie threw some flour on her. I pushed April behind me, shirt meeting the white fluff.

"Oomph"

Jeremy laughed,

"He took a bullet for you April" he managed between his laughs, only to receive some white spoof in response.

"eeeep!"

He shouted, decking behind the kitchen isle,

"Why didn't you protect me Bonnie?" he laughed out,

"Sorry babe, next time" Bonnie held her sides from laughing.

Jeremy huffed,

"Matt in shining armor"

April commented, dusting my shirt off,

"Anything for the damsel in distress"

I ruffled her flour filled hair.

"Guys?"

A new voice filled the room, as a straight haired brunette walked in,

"Elena?"

The four of us echoed,

"Why are you all covered in white?"

She asked, her eyebrows knotting.

Only for her to be covered in the white flour.

"Jeremy!"

She shrieked, blinking her eyes rapidly, vampire-speeding in front of the young Gilbert.

"Flour-fight"

Bonnie laughed, only for Elena to glare,

"Geez, loosen up girl"

Bonnie shook her head. After the pizza was finally made and the kitchen cleared up, us five sat in the back, parallel to the shore,

With April in my arms and Bonnie on Jeremy's lap, Elena sitting cross-legged texting,

"I've got a new trick"

Bonnie bounces off, catching all of our attention,

"Yes, Ms. Bennett?"

I raise an eyebrow, sitting up.

"Who wants to see fire works?"

She smirked, gathering a few things from the ground, making a pile between us all

"Are you sure you should do magic?"

Elena asked, looking up from her phone,

"Just wanna have some fun"

Bonnie shrugged, starting chanting under her breath, making the pile shake and erupt high in the sky before going off, laminating in many colors.

"ACHO"

Elena sneezed, making Bonnie's chanting go off, looking at her friend. That's when the pile shook and a dark maroon colored puff of smoke hurled out. Only it didn't smell like something burnt, it smelled sweet, almost sugary.

It was intoxicating.

"Don't smell"

Bonnie commanded as we all hurled indoors,

"Gee, Bonnie..."

Elena muttered with a roll of her eyes,

"We'll be at the tub,"

I winked, leading April with me.

_. . ._

Liz handed a small glass of water at the shaking teenager.

"I called your mother honey; she will be here by tonight. Now tell me more, Elena just showed up?"

"Y-yes"

Matt nodded. He took a big gulp of water, his eyes watering

"Bonnie proposed to have some fun together, she did a spell and we did have fun"

The blond teen let a few tears leak down his cheeks. Liz rubbed his hand soothingly and wiped his tears.

"Then what happened?"

"Night fell and April and I were in the tub"

Matt trailed his cheeks blushing lightly but soon tears leaked on his cheeks as his eyes darkened

"She turned and screamed, she screamed so loud"

_. . ._

**MATT POV**

"Baby what's wrong?"

I asked April who was screaming bloody murder and scrambled out of the hot tub and to the house. I ran after her holding her black bikini top in my hand.

"Guys?"

Jer rubbed his sleepy eyes from his position on the sofa.

"What happened?"

"No clue, she just started screaming"

As if on que April screamed louder. Running after her I couldn't help the bile rising in my throat laying my eyes on the sight in the witch's room.

"No, no"

Jeremy gasped and ran to the bed. April hid her face in my chest.

Bonnie was laid on her back on the bed stark naked with bloody marks on her stomach.

"Who could have done this?"

April whimpered as Jeremy covered his girlfriend crying rivers. Elena strolled inside cool as cucumber

"Magic kills"

_. . ._

**NO POV**

He opened his heavy eyelids, blinking his eyes rapidly at the bright white light that shown on his face,

"Baby"

The mature brunette said, hugging him. Matt coughed,

"Sorry,"

She muttered tearing off,

"What are you doing her, mom?"

Matt asked his voice raspy.

"Liz called me. She told me what happened"

"Get out"

He said sternly,

"What..? Matt"

Kelly Donovan tried again,

"Get. out." he stressed,

The brunette did as she was told, giving him a sad look exiting. Little after she went, Liz Forbes walked in; face sullen with dark circles around her eyes.

"Matt...How are you feeling?"

"Stiff"

The teen answered her.

"Its okay, Meredith gave you something to calm down"

She simply said, taking the vacant seat next to him,

"Now, Matt, after you found Bonnie's body..."

She trailed off not missing the look that past on Matt's face. As if confirming his suspicion. That it wasn't all a dream...

"It's all hazy...Bonnie was...she is...accusations where made as we all started fighting..."

He took a deep breath, running a hand on his face, raking his hair.

"We all began fighting... April almost immediately threw the blame on her, she was all marked up. Blood dripping everywhere and-"

He chocked on his own voice, closing his eyes drawing in another needed breath,

"It's okay Matt" Liz soothed,

_. . ._

**MATT POV**

April had attacked Elena scratching the raven haired vampire girl ferociously screaming how Elena was with Bonnie when her friend died. Elena scoffed and threw my girlfriend away backwards.

"Muzzle your girlfriend Mattie. You could do so much better"

She smiled seductively at me, ignoring Bonnie's body on the bed. I hugged April putting her behind me.

"She's your best friend Elena show some feelings"

Jeremy growled at his sister

"Some friend"

Elena sneered. Behind her Jeremy looked ready to stake her. Holding April's crying body I reached for him.

"Hey buddy, she's not worth it. Let's go get the boat"

I pulled him to the door. April pulled back wiping her eyes

"I will cover her and meet you to the dock. I don't want to fight Elena. You're a vampire, why don't you go fetch the other boat?"

April asked Elena with her blue eyes wide in sincerity. Jeremy and I were to the door I heard Elena snicker

"I'm not a bitch to order"

"If the shoe fits..."

I couldn't help but snicker at April's mocking tone and ran to catch Jeremy up at the dock.

"God damn it"

Jeremy screamed

"What?"

I called out but when I run to him I could see perfectly. There was no boat, all that remained was a pile of faded green and faded red wood

"Who did this?"

I gasped. I couldn't even see the shore; no way could we swim that distance.

"Who was the last to arrive?"

Jeremy growled, his voice deep in anger

"You don't think Elena..."

"Who else?"

He said in a clear tone and stalked back to the house. Arriving my blood stood still. On the porch was Elena, on her knee holding April's body tightly, her face hidden in my girlfriend's throat.

It would be arousing if not for a trail of blood leaking between their bodies.

"What did you do?"

I asked. Startled, Elena dropped April to the ground her lips coated with blood trickling down her throat.

_. . ._

**NO POV**

"The boy's telling the truth"

A deputy said, catching up with Liz. Liz shook her head sadly, as the two cops entered Meredith's Office.

"Bonnie Bennett died of a sliced throat. Her body was carved on with a sharp object"

Meredith said, crossing her arms, reading off the report,

"We suspect Hunter's knife, we just didn't find any. All the knives in the kitchen got tested for blood. All negative"

The deputy said,

"So no murder weapon"

The sheriff muttered,

"And the other girl, April Young, Snapped neck and a sliced throat. With two puncture wounds, in the neck"

Meredith stated, measuring Liz's reaction.

"Classic Vampire kill"

Liz sighed, running a hand through her hair, moving to the door,

"Where are you going?"

The deputy asked.

"To get the rest of the story out of the boy."

"We have 3 dead bodies and a missing girl"

The deputy stated

"I know. He was there, we weren't, and he should know the missing details."

She stated. Walking down the hall to Matt's room. His stare was fixed on the red roses in the vase across of him. His eyebrows drawn together.

"Matt"

Liz's strong voice asked, it seemed to have shaken the blue eyed teenager, looking back at her with a puzzled look.

"Who brought those?"

Matt asked

"Caroline forced Kelly to"

Liz answered, reclaiming the seat as the teen _'hummed'_.

"Matt. I need to get the complete story. What happened after the boats where sabotaged?"

"I blanked out"

The blond teen stated, looking directly into Liz's blue eyes.

"Blank out how?"

"Everything is a big blur of events"

He drew a breath, releasing it in a rasp.

"One second, Elena's drinking April's blood, red on everything, Elena's white shirt, reflecting off April's ivory skin"

His voice tightens,

"Then Jeremy snaped. He charged at Elena. She held him back. Pinned him to the wall and pleaded"

He said with disgust,

"She said she didn't kill her. That she found her covered in blood. That she found her already dead."

He spat with venom.

"One second Jeremy's going to stake her. The next...h-he..."

He drew in another breath, tears welling up,

"Matt. you can talk to me"

The blond sheriff said,

"She twisted him around"

He closed his eyes tight, still seeing them behind his eyelids.

"The stake went right through him. Liz"

He muttered, opening his eyes whipping his cheeks.

"I think Elena swam away. I don't remember. It's such a big blur"

"You've been through enough Matt. you're traumatized. Just lay here, try to catch some sleep before Meredith clears you off, okay?"

She said softly and he gravely nodded.

_. . ._

Matt waited till he was all alone in the room. With a grunt he pulled the IV from his vein not paying attention to the drops of blood staining the pristine hospital sheets.

Standing up he pulled on the fresh clothes someone had put in the foot of his bed and silently he left the hospital room. Breathing the fresh air once he crossed the hospital's entrance.

With a jog he moved to his blue truck and opening the bed door he lifted the dark blue covers smirking to him. Elena's dead body was hidden underneath it with a stake protruding from her chest. Next to her his hunting knife glittered in the twilight.

Spluttered with blood.

Glad that everything was in place, he covered the dead vampire girl and slapped the bed closed before slipping in the driver's seat.

If anyone were looking at him, they'd be puzzled by the evil little smirk on his lips as he drove out of town, putting Mystic Falls behind him, free at last.

**.**

**so, could you tell what exactly happened? who killed who? how? when? if you do, drop us a Review or PM:D**

**COLLABED WITH T1GERCAT! check out her awesome stuff :D**


End file.
